Mi Otro Yo
by MissSing-Lau
Summary: Si, Todos tenemos un lado distinto al que comunmente se ve..solo que el de Raven..estaba profundamente dormido..TragediaDrama


Los titanes no me pertenecen…

Mi Otro Yo

Hoy es un día como todos..el rocío cae por la mañana..el olor de la frescura me llega a las

entrañas...deseo respirar...

Me gustaría abrir la ventana y mirar el sol..ver a los niños jugar..pero, lamentablemente..estoy en una pieza

oscura..Estoy dormida...

Hoy me levanté tardísimo..con ojos muertos de sueño..me miré al espejo..lavé mi cara...y pasó este

chico tan simpatico de cara verde junto a mi..

me saludó..me gustaría haberle sonreído..pero no lo hice..luego fui a la cocina. Alli estaba esa chica, muy

tierna..reconosco, es un poco gritona, pero en fin...al aparecer por la puerta empezó a gritar exaltada

contandome lo último que le había ocurrido..quize escucharla, pero en vez de esosolo la ignoré. Me sentí

muy mal. Caminé hasta la mesa con mi comida. Miré a la nada..pero solo quería escuchar a esta chica, que

me hiciera reir pero ella se había ido. Continué mirando la nada, esa mirada perdida que siempre tenemos

a veces en donde pensamos o soñamos con los ojos abiertos imaginando cosas, o simplemente

parpadeando y respirando como funciones básicas de mi cuerpo, pero no es algo que esté en mi.

Solo sigo viviendo...pero me gustaría encontrar una razon...En eso estaba cuando alguien se sienta a la

mesa, mire solo de reojo. Era ese joven con antifaz...me miraba con insistencia, buscaba en mi algo..tal vez

una respuesta..pero, cansado, se fue suspirando hacia su habitación...

Levanté las cosas de la mesa. Desganada..Quize salir de todo este encierro..quize respirar..pero solo me

acerqué a la ventana.

No se por qué..comenze a meditar..me sentí presionada..contenida..Sentí que no podía salir..que estaba

encerrada dentro de una capsula una maldita capsula negra que no me dejaba salir...me senté..cerré los

ojos..estaba vestida de blanco..de una capa hermosísima..tal vez solo lo estaba soñando..pero aquel sueño

era tan bello..no quería despertar..

Abrí los ojos..me senti extraña. Me sentía bien. Me levante del piso..me dirigí al baño..mojé mi cara otra

vez..Suspiré..por primera vez sentí la frescura del agua en mi rostro..sentí que estaba viva..y que habían

tantas cosas por las cuales vivir...revisé mis cosas y entre mis libros encontre uno que me llamó la atención.

Se llamaba ''El paraíso está en el corazón''. No sabía que lo tenía y tampoco se por que nunca lo lei si era

tan corto...

Pues me senté junto a la ventana esperando un rayito de sol que me diera un poco de calor a leer el libro..

Al rato, el libro me pareció maravilloso..decía..nunca oprimas en ti el sentimiento, nunca digas que no

cuando solo quieres decir que si, si es necesario gritar grita..si quieres llorar hazlo..está en ti..si quieres

encontrar una verdad, una razon para vivir..busca en tu corazón..alli se encuentra la belleza de la vida alli

se encuentra el paraíso...'' Algo en mi dijo: Qué cursi, pero lo pensé mejor. No oprimi eso que llevaba

dentro y solo dije: hagamos el intento de sentir..Dejemos de pensar un instante..qué puedo perder?

Cerré el libro..dispuesta a VIVIR...sali de mi habitación..quize ir a ver a la chica gritona..pero no estaba,

tampoco estaba el chico de verde ni el de antifaz..ni tampoco el robot. Sobre una mesa decía..Raven:

Fuimos a jugar al parque..volvemos antes del anochecer...

Depronto sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido..por mi cara caían unas gotas..una de ellas llego a mi

boca...agua..agua salada! pensé..pero recordé

que una vez vi a Star derramar las mismas gotas desde sus ojos..les llamó lágrimas.. y me dije..qué es

esto que siento? pena? tristeza tal vez? soledad?

Con el puño apretado y el papel arrugado en mi mano, dije..si es que tengo que aprender a vivir y a sentir,

pues debo hacerlo sola no?

Fui hasta mi pieza otra vez y saque de mi baúl en único traje blanco que tenía..fui a la pieza de Star y

tomé su perfume..sentí el olor..me sentí fresca...pues estaba dispuesta a comenzar a ser otra, a tener otro

sentido en mi vida..olvidé por un momento el luchar..el oprimir aquello que estaba dentro de mi..aquello que

soy..pero que por temor nunca lo demostré...

Salí de la torre T..Camine por aquello que le llamaban centro comercial..alli donde iba Star siempre a

comprar ropa nueva. Yo andaba con un poco de dinero..y vi en una tienda un traje,mas bien un vestido azul

tan hermoso.. Me percate de que era de un valor menor de que lo que andaba trayendo. y decidi

comprarlo.. De inmediato me lo puse..y sobre el..mi capa..

Sali de la tienda..comenze a caminar..depronto me fije que en una banca habían dos muchachos

jóvenes..por supuesto un hombre y una mujer..se abrazaron..algo recorrió mi cuerpo..tal vez añoranza. Fue

en ese momento cuando los labios del chico chocaron con los de ella..un beso?si..un beso..Mi corazón

empezó a latir..a latir con mucha furia..sequí caminando..mirando como los niños caminaban con sus

globos por entre mi ropa...comenzé a..a sonreir..si.. estaba sonriendo..imaginando en esos seres tan

pequeños que no se imaginaban todo lo que ocurría alli..y vivian sin el temor de nada..y tenian una libertad

que yo deseaba tener..

Metí la mano al bolsillo de aquel nuevo traje..y aun me quedaba un poco de dinero. En el siguiente pasillo

habia un carro que decía helado...

No me di ni cuenta cuando estaba parada frente al carro comprando un helado de chocolate..ese chocolate

del que tanto hablaban todos..

Tomé el helado..y me senté en una banca..abri la boca..y comi mi primer bocado de helado de

chocolate..Mmm..dulce!...mmm.. Y ahi me quedé largo rato saboreando el helado, el cual me daba una

sensacion de placer que jamás habia sentido...Depronto..

vi a unas adolescentes pasar frente mio..con una gran sonrisa en la cara..rodas reian..se abrazaban..se

miraban..se querían... Qué era aquello?..que era ese sentimiento? no habían besos..solo

cariño..depronto una de ellas grita: ehh! no somos amigas?.. amigas..amigas amigas..retumbó en mi

cabeza..amigas..amistad..cariño..sentimientos desconocidos para mi. Quize en ese momento sentir

a un amigo conmigo. Quize sentir un abrazo fuerte. Pense que tal vez estaba realmente sola...

Una pareja de ancianos se sentó junto a mi. Comezaron a recordar cosas de su pasado juntos, de cómo se

conocieron. Cuando se casaron.. Casarse?..compromiso?..cosas que eran realmente extrañas para mi.

Ver a alguien no poder más de la risa...ver a alguien amar con tanta

pasión..ver a esos ñiños jugar con tanta inocencia.

Solo quería sentir...Me levanté del asiento..y pasando por un ventanal me quedé mirando a la persona que

estaba en frente..ojos oscuros.. piel blanca..sonrisa clavada en su rosto. Caminé denuevo..caminó

conmigo.. ERA YO! si..era yo..mi cara había cambiado..parecía estar estar..feliz..feliz!..pero de verdad

no lo estaba..descubri que la felicidad dura muy poco..que mas quisiera yo que la felicidad durara hasta

poder asimilarla y disfrutarla?...

Caminé..mire el piso durante largo rato..un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda..salí del centro comercial,

pensando obviamente en volver, tal vez con Star tal vez sola..pero pense: y pensar que aquí descubri

tantos sentimientos y emociones nuevas... llegando a la torre T había un parque en donde

los titanes me dijeron que estarían..emocionada corri hasta allí..pero no encontre nada mas que los vestijios

de esa tarde tan entretenida.. mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez..preferí sentarme en el pasto..ese

húmedo pasto pensando que ese parque que debia tener muchas historias...

Sentí suavidad en ese pasto..me recosté..descansé..Depronto senti una voz junto a mi..voz de hombre..tal

vez no de hombre..pero masculina..

Hola rav..veo que has cambiado..veo que has entendido lo agradable que es dejar de pensar y comenzar a

vivir..quisiera que supieras que en mi tienes siempre una mano..tal vez no la mano más humana, pero una

mano al fin y al cabo cuando necesites mi ayuda..Si, yo puedo ser un Cyborg pero tengo un corazón como

todos..y con el me genero la esperanza de vivir..y cada día voy a aprendiendo de mis errores..de los errores

de los demás de aquello que les resulta bien..aprendo como es la gente..e intento aceptarla tal cual como

es..'' en eso..sentí un abrazo..''te quiero rav''

Se paró y se fue..mi cuerpo se sintió en otra atmósfera..se tranquilizó..senti un calor que a pesar de

resultarme muy poco familiar, me hizo sentir

algo que nunca había siquiera pensado en sentir..amistad?..será acaso el valor de la amistad? mi boca

se humedeció..mi cuerpo también..

Frío..sentí frio..depronto..algo se puso sobre mi..tal vez una frazada..no..era una capa..suave y tersa..con

un aroma suave.el cual antes había olido...

jajaja,¡ veo que la has pasado bien! no sabes cuan bien me siento de que el libro te haya

servido..raven..siempre estaré contigo..y recuerda que a pesar de que tal vez nunca se ha dado la

oportunidad de crear un lazo mas fuerte..pero necesito decirte, ya que nunca lo he hecho.. que te quiero..si,

te quiero..y espero que de a poco aprendas a vivir con esto que llamamos emociones y sentimientos dentro

de tu corazón.. y es que el paraiso..esta en el corazon..''

Se levantó dejandome su capa sobre el cuerpo...esas palabras llenaron mi mente por varios minutos...no

podia entenderlas del todo..pero llegaban a tocar parte de mis amociones..las cuales durante tanto tiempo

mantuve ocultas..Pero..tuve tanto miedo en ese minuto..estaba descubriendo

un mundo que era completamente distinto a lo que yo siempre vivi..a lo que yo me imaginaba como vida..

Cerré mis ojos una vez mas...suspiré..un suspiro profundo e intenso que me dio alivio..me levante de la

humedad de aquel pasto..y ya sentada sobre él decidi ir en busca de una nueva manera de vivir, y es que

sí..me completaba el sentir..me completaba saber que mi unica meta era ser feliz, entender

que todos estamos aqui con esa unica meta..disfrutar..vivir..despertar sin tener que defender cosas que sé

que después no tendran sentido..

Me levante..caminé otro largo rato..el ruido de los autos me decía que comenzaba la noche..aquella que se

llenaba de luces y de oscuridad..pero no de esa oscuridad como la de mi habitación..si no la oscuridad de la

diversión y el entretenimiento..extraño para mi hasta esa noche...

Seguí caminando, y en un salón extraño me instalé..aun tenia un poco de dinero...depronto comenze a

escuchar unos extraños sonidos que me tranquilizaban..musica..musica..melodías que de seguro antes

habia escuchado pero sin disfrutarlas..depronto vi el reloj de aquel salón, ya era tarde...

Salí de aquel salon..maravillandome aun por la musica, pero sabiendo que aún habian muchas cosas por

las cuales maravillarse... Mis pasos se dirigían automaticamente a la Torre T..iba pensando en tantas

cosas..y todas al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza daba vueltas...

Las palabras de Robin quedaron en mi cabeza y se mezclaban con los sentimientos de Cyborg..Quize no

pensar en nada, pero me hice una pregunta ''prefieres volver a ser esa mujer fría y sin sentimientos, con

temores ocultos y sentimientos escondidos? o ser esa la cual se siente bien solo con el hecho de vivir y

compartir con quienes sabes que te quieren?...alli quedó la pregunta..quedó en mi esa duda...

Llegue a la torre T y con la capa de Robin entre mis manos, la cual me entibió durante todo el tiempo en

que la necesité..Me dirigi a mi habitación... Miré la ventana..comenzaba a llover..acerqué mi mano a la

ventana..estaba fría..me quedé pensando por un momento allí..sintiendo la lluvia a traves de

la ventana..mis ojos comenzaron a temblar junto con mi cuerpo..¿qué me ocurria? depronto sentí que

caía..solo caía dentro de mi..todos los momentos de ese dia se pasearon por mi mente en tan solo un

instante..Caia...el amor..la amistad..sentir..pensar..vivir..oler..mirar..saborear..AMOR?...AMISTAD?

caia..luz..oscuridad..paz..chocolate..suavidad..CHOCOLATE?..caía..sonreía..felicidad..caí..

Abrí mis ojos..a mi lado había un libro..llamado ''El paraíso está en el corazón...'' tenía un prologo escrito a

mano.. y una firma: te quiero..si, te quiero..y

espero que de a poco aprendas a vivir con esto que llamamos emociones y sentimientos dentro de tu

corazón.. y es que el paraiso..esta en el corazon..'' Robin...una lágrima cayó sobre su nombre..Yo estaba

en mi cama..tapada con una capa roja..muy suave que entibiaba mi cuerpo..bajo la capa..mi traje

morado...quería soñar, vivir otra vez..era una linda mañana..pero..Estaba dormida..y siempre

lo estaré...


End file.
